The Space Between Galaxies
by Cats-And-Foxes
Summary: Alysa was a Galra prisoner for years. A skilled fighter, able to win almost any fight. However she is broken, how much no one knows. No, with the paladins and Coran by her side, perhaps she can find herself, and another piece of Voltron. A revamp of my story Silver like the Stars. Set after the events of the latest season. T for language and violence plus i'm paranoid.


Alysa sat up, hearing the familiar clanks of Galra boots, looking out at the gate as it lifted. She was in for another battle. Each time she wondered if it would be her last. She quickly grabbed a weapon, barely looking at what she got, the blaster nudging her back causing her to rush. She stumbled fowards as she was shoved into the arena, finally taking a moment to asses her weapon.

A Dao sword, she could work with that. She looked up at the large purple beast in front of her. To others this would be terrifying, and honestly she was scared out of her wits, but at the moment, she was busy surviving. He shifted and slammed his mace into his hand threateningly as Alysa took a aerodynamic stance so she could shoot of like a dart when the buzzer sounded.

 _Ding_

At the sound of the familiar alarm, Alysa raced forward, her sword trailing behind her, skidding by it and bringing her weapon forward to slash the monster. She saw a line of purple blood start oozing from its side with grim satisfaction. She continued to slash and cut at the monster, narrowly avoiding a hit from the large mace. She slipped under the creature, slicing its legs and twisting herself to pull herself up, looking as more purple ooze flowed out. As she got up, she felt something collide with her stomach, sending her flying back. She quickly dragged her self up, ignoring the pain as the beast ran over with surprising speed.

For an hour she fought, gaining wounds, loosing blood.

Finally Alysa was covered in blood and cuts, laying on the ground. She was sloppy with one of her last hits and now she was paying for it. She winced as the monster walked over, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pain through her. However, the pain was nothing compared to the dread that filled her. Outwardly, she maintained a look of apathy, looking at the beast.

"Any last words?"The monster looked at her with sadistic glee, asking her the question mockingly.

"Go ta hell you jerk."

The monster lifted up its mace to deliver the crushing blow, smirking at her defiance as he swung his mace down.

Purple ooze dripped onto her face, sliding down her neck. She looked up to see her sword covered in purple gunk, a deep cut going across the monster stomach. The creature fell backwards, unconscious, as she was declare the winner.

She won, however she was almost dead. But the key word was almost.

Sentries grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the ring, heading towards her cell. Suddenly she heard a loud siren and purple lights started flashing. The Galra Ship was under attack. Alysa felt herself being dragged, her body limp in the sentries robotic hands. The stench of blood clung to the air, following her even as she was tossed into her grimy cell.

She wondered who would be dumb enough to attack a Galra ship. 'Doesn't matter,' She thought' Unless they have a super weapon they might as well be dead.'

Then she heard an explosion, and shielded her face from the shrapnel that flew the air, puncturing the sentries and shutting them down, allowing Alysa to scramble through the still open cell door and prepare to run as fast as she could. Though, since she was currently bleeding out, that might not be that fast. A person with a blue and white suit came running in, scanning the prisoner blocks, his back facing her.

"Pidge? Pidge!? Are you in here?"

The boy was so distracted with his searching that he didn't notice the sentinel aiming for his back. Alysa looked around frantically, her brown hair flying in her face. She was not letting another person get captured by the Galra. She grabbed a piece of shrapnel and charged, letting out a yell that caused the boy to turn around. Alysa leaped up and drove the shrapnel into the head of the robot sentry, killing it, leaving it spaz on the floor as the electricity sizzled and cracked. The boy looked at her open mouthed, wondering what a HUMAN was doing on the ship. However quickly he decided that this was not important, at least not right now.

"Hey, pretty girl, have you seen a person that looks... kinda like you but smaller and has short brown hair? She has brown eyes and responds to the name pidge."

Alysa weakly nodded her head," yeah, they dragged a girl like that through here a little while ago, follow me. They put her a little further down, I saw her on my way to my latest battle."

The boy nodded and started running after her.

"By the way, the names lance."

"Kirya. Alysa Kirya"

"Did you just reference James Bond?"

"Shuddaup and run lance."

Alysa lead Lance through the hallways, avoiding the sentries spread throughout the ship. After a minute they reached the cell where Pidge was.. In the middle of a row where there was an unusual amount of sentries guarding one cell.

"That must be her." lance said," Damnit, i can't get through all those sentries and the floating drones."

Alysa looked down at the piece of shrapnel she still have in her hand," Can you shoot down the drones?"

Lance looked at her and nodded," Yeah but it isn't gonna be of much use if the sentries get here before i finish the job." Alysa looked at he shrapnel in her hand before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not letting your friend stay here to die. When i say, start blasting those drones, got it?" Lance nodded as The girl finished her sentence and watched as she held up three fingers, slowly putting them down. Once she reached zero he started blasting the drones and watched partly in awe and partly in fear as Alysa lept into the mix and started stabbing sentries. She stabbed one in the neck and pulled it out, spinning around as she did so to stab another in the chest. Once most of the drones were down she motioned for him to go behind the fight and release his friend and he did accordingly.

"Pidge, pidge? You in there?"

The green paladin perked up at the sound of his voice," Hey, lance I'm here!" She whisper yelled, not wanting to attract the sentinels attention. Lance sighed in relief as he used his bayard to open the cell, allowing Pidge to go free.

"Who is that?" Pidge asked, pointing to the now substantially weakened and bloodstained Alysa.

"Thats Alysa Kirya, she helped me get to you."

Alysa kept slashing and stabbing the robots, slowly weakening 'It me against twenty something robots, not exactly a fair fight. Then again, wheres the fun in that." she thought sarcastically. As her vision started to fade, she saw blue and green light flash through the robots, cutting down ten of the remaining twenty. Alysa's face hardened with determination and dodged a blow from a robot, stabbing her opponent in the neck and throwing him at another, continuing to take the robots out. She watched Lance and Pidge run over to her, taking out the last of the robots as she started to head towards them. Her vision shifted again and she touched her forehead, feeling an all to familiar sticky liquid. She looked at her fingers and saw red.

Alysa snickered, saying," At least I get to go out having done something cool!" before crumpling to the ground.

Lance watched as the girl who helped him rescue Pidge fell to the floor, blood rushing out of her and causing her to pale drastically. He ran over and picked her up, speaking over the comms.

"Guys, I got Pidge and another human girl who helped me to get Pidge."

Cheers came over the comms.

" We are gonna need a cryopod guys, the girl is injured." Pidge added

"Noted, one should be prepared by the time you return, leave now paladins." Allura said calmly, happiness at the return of their missing comrade leaking into her voice. and the two paladins nodded.

( ~Time-Skip~)

The group looked at the girl in the cryopod sadly. She had blood splattered on what tatters of her clothes remained and had visible cuts on her legs and arms. Her brown hair was knotted but at least now her tan skin almost completely obscured by fresh blood. Most importantly she was no longer being held captive by the Galra.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Shiro said warily as he observed the girl.

Lance glared at him," Of course we can! The girl saved Pidge and mines butts!"

Shiro nodded, accepting this but still eyeing the girl.

Allura spoke up"After the display of bravery she showed i am sure we can trust her. I know you are being careful Shiro but I don't see any reason for a person as mistreated as this to betray us."

Shiro then brought up a more troubling aspect of this matter, "I'm concerned about how they got another human as a prisoner."

Any murmuring was stopped at this comment

Then, conveniently (as always in shows) the cryopod's front dissipated, allowing the girl to step out and steady herself, before looking up. Upon seeing the congregation of people she tensed and took a defensive position.

"Who are you? Where am I?!" Her brown eyes glanced around for an exit, her hands balled into fists.

Allura stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder," These are the paladins of voltron and I am Princess Allura of Altea. This is Coran my royal advisor. That is Shiro and Hunk and you've already met Lance and Pidge."

At the sight of the familiar faces, Alysa relaxed and put her fists down," Sorry, I guess i'm a little tense. My names Alysa. Uh, can I ask where in the blue blazes I am?" She stuck her hand out and shook Princess Allura's Hand.

Allura smiled and spoke again "You are in the castle of lions, home of the paladins of voltron."

Alysa's face contorted into one of confusion," Voltron? Paladins? What are you talking about?"

The paladins jaws dropped, staring in wonder at Alysa.

Hunk spoke up first," Whoa whoa whoa, you mean to tell us that you have never heard of voltron. You know, five giant robots that form a big dude with a sword to fight evil and stuff?"

Alysa shook her head slowly," Sorry guys.."

Lance walked over to her and swung his arm around her," No way, I am going to tell you everything about voltron! I'm the blue paladin, for starters. Though right now I pilot the red lion. Shiro pilots the black lion, hunk the yellow lion and pidge the green one. Oh, and Allura pilots the blue lion. Normal Keith would be here but right now he is... busy. Maybe I could show you the red lion sometime?"

"Remember what happened last time you showed a girl your lion? The name Nyma ringing any bells casanova?" Pidge asked snarkily.

The crew snickered, minus lance, before Allura spoke again, "if you wouldn't mind, we would like you to stay with us a while and recover. Plus any knowledge you have of the Galra and their plans could be invaluable."

Alysa seemed to have a moment of indecision before nodding," Okay, i'm not sure if anything i know is of use but i would do anything to repay you for saving me. Besides, earth has nothing left for me anyway."

The group looked at her with pity and Alysa looked away embarrassed.

Pidge picked up on this and spoke up," Hey, Alysa, I have some questions I need to ask you, could you come with me for a bit?" Alysanodded and followed Pidge out of the room, waving a little as she left.

( ~Le Time Skip~)

Alysa sat on her bed looking around the room she was given. It was silver with a black and white bed spread and side table and a white rug. Simple, but a heck of alot more comfortable then the cell the Galra had given her.

She had been here for a week now and she had a routine figured out. Wake up, get dressed, get food, hide in her room, go to sleep. Honestly, she was more social usually but currently she was in a space castle, galaxies away from home. Kinda makes a person quieter then normal. The people here weren't all that bad either, Hunk was a funny pretty chill dude, Shiro was professional but Kind, Coran was like that weird uncle/ father figure we all have and Lance was actually pretty cool once he stopped firing off pickup lines. Pidge and Allura were probably the people she was closest to. Allura was comforting and they could chat together when needed. Pidge and her got along well because of Alysa's love of tech and memes. Apparently Pidge was a meme junkie. She wasn't very surprised by that.

" _Attention paladins, please come to the bridge. We have important information for you! Priority one."_

The sound of Allura's voice over the P.A drew Alysa attention and she started to walk towards the bridge. As she rounded a corner she bumped into someone and fell backwards. She closed her eyes braced herself for the fall but it never came. She felt something around her arm and she opened her eyes to see lance looking at her and holding her arm.

He pulled Alysa back up to her feet, rubbing his neck with embarrassment," Sorry about that. Uh, you okay?"

Alysa nodded," Yeah, thanks for catching me. Walk to the bridge with me?"

Lance nodded and they started to walk towards the bridge.

"So, uh, how did the Galra find you, if you don't mind me asking." Lance asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"No, no its okay. Umm.. I was on an exploration trip, I was to look for anything to explain the crash on kerberos but an asteroid knocked me off course and the galra picked me up." Alysa answered.

Lance nodded and kept on walking. After a minute they made it to the bridge, hunk and pidge coming in with them.

Allura was tense and turned to face them," Everyone, we have received a distress message from the people of this planet. They recently were attacked by the Galra and barely fought them off. They are in desperate need of supplies and we are going to go down and help them. The population has cut in half and most supplies were plundered or destroyed in the fight. You all will be going down."

Alysa walked towards the viewing screen and peered down at the planet below. Something was drawing her to the planet.

"Hey, would you guys mind if I came with? I could help out with distribution."

Allura and Shiro debated it for a moment before nodding.

"Then it is decided, you all will go down, including Alysa, in the morning."


End file.
